horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Animal Antics
Horrid Henry's Animal Antics is episode 45 of Series 4 Plot The episode starts where Henry comes into the living room to watch Gross Class Zero on TV, Then Dad comes and asked him if it's his bedtime and he told him that Mum says he could stay up and he leaves. Dad tried to talk to Henry but he turns up the volume on the TV so he couldn't hear him. As Dad leaves, Henry dances saying: Snot, bogey, fart, poo We're all gross and so are you. Then Mum comes in holding a book so Henry goes out and throws the remote on the sofa. Fluffy climbs on it and watches a TV program of cats and meows loudly. A couple of birds come and Mum calls Henry to hurry up. Fluffy goes in the house and notices her bowl is empty, she gets Mum's attention but all she does is pet her. Fluffy asks Dad but he replies that he is busy which gets Fluffy irritated. Peter is the only person who notices the bowl and fills it up with food. While the family is fussing about and leaving. Fluffy goes upstairs to sleep on Peter's bed despite Mum saying not to. She is then disturbed by a car horn but goes back to sleep but hears more horns and sees a fancy black car on the curb. Fang overhears the noise and climbs on Fluffy to see the commotion. When the door opens, a Boodle Poodle comes out and goes to Margaret's house. They go see that the Boodle Poodle is introduced to her bed but dislikes it so Margaret's Dad changes it. In Henry's room, Fluffy comes inside despite Mum telling her not to sleep on the bed, Fang gives her a thumbs up and they both pass the time by jumping on the bed. But they soon hear music coming from the treehouse. Fluffy and Fang go check it out and see pets and animals come inside. They see that the Boodle Poodle is having a dance party. The Boodle Poodle notices Fluffy and Fang and invites them in and other animals come in. She notices the audience and shuts the door. However at evening, Margaret judges her by her colour saying it's not pink enough. She forces her dad to get rid of her but he cannot get rid of her because the pinkest ones are currently out of stock. It turns out that Margaret's dad did not order the Boodle Poodle online but Margaret decides the Boodle Poodle is not too bad and lets her stay. While Margaret leaves, the dejected Boodle Poodle gets out a bone shaped phone and types a phone number and calls. While at night, Fluffy takes selfies and changes the night to day. Fluffy is disturbed by the family so she puts on ear plugs and goes back to sleep and soon many animals appear outside the house just as the family gets out, Dad says "Good Morning" to an old lady with her dog and she respond with a "Horrid Man and her dog pees on the side of the gate and walks on. The black car soon appears again waking Fluffy who was sleeping on the bed. Fang shows her what's going on. The Boodle Poodle walks out of Margaret's house but Margaret begs her not to go. She also adds that she cannot live without her but the Boodle Poodle sees Fang and Fluffy wave at her. She ends up rejecting Margaret and as soon she closes the door, she closes the window and the car drives away. To Margaret's anger, she repeatedly stomps her Boodle Poodle magazine while Fang and Fluffy celebrate by boodling. Margaret stops stomping on her catalogue and looks at the audience who then blurts out, 'What are you looking at?!' ending the episode. Trivia * This is the only episode where it is based only Fluffy and Fang and Margaret. Cultural References * The plot is based on The Secret Life of Pets which shows what pets do when humans are away. Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes